Reincarnation
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Donghae-ya,, apa maksud dari ini semua? Siapa dia? Apa dia itu reinkarnasimu?    Do not read if you only to see the title and summary you do not like...


Reincarnation

Cast : Leeteuk

Donghae

Kyuhyun

And other cast...

Genre : Family, Friendship, and bla bla bla...

Warning : Do not read if only to see the tittle you don't like...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ahhhh... capek." Keluh seorang namja sambil berbaring di hamparan rumput yang sangat rimbun.

"Kau lelah, Donghae-ya?" Tanya seorang namja yang lebih tua sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Mmmm..." Donghae mengangguk polos. "Hyung, pilang yuk?"

"Nde? Kau sudah puas bermain?" Tanya hyung-nya itu sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Ne. Hyung... Aku sudah puas. Memangnya Leeteuk hyung masih mau main?"

Orang yang disebutnya Leeteuk pun tersenyum. "Anniyo... Jika kau sudah mau pulang, kita pulang saja. Kajja..."

"Ummm... Hyung, gendong aku ya,, aku cape..." Donghae memelas pada hyungnya.

"Mwo? Eumm,, baiklah... Ayo naik..." Leeteuk lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah donghae kecilnya.

"Horeeeeee" Donghae pun langsung girang dan menaiki punggung Leeteuk. "Punggungmu hangat, Hyung..."

"Jinjja? Ahh,, kau siap? Leeteuk berdiri.

"Ne.."

Cahaya matahari mulai merdup. Menunjukan bahwa cahayanya akan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Sinar oranye menemani perjalanan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Membuat mereka tidak berhenti berkagum-kagum ria menikmati keindahan alam ini.

"Donghae-ya,, indah bukan?" Tanya Leeteuk pada namja yang tengah digendongnya. "Kau senang?"

"Sangat... Sangat senang. Terimakasih hyung..."

"Ne, dongsaeng..." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menatap lurs kedepan.

"Aku harap besok aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya punggungmu, hyung..."

xXxXxXxXxXx

3 Tahun kemudian...

~Leeteuk POV~

"Ya! Hari ini pun aku siap!" Tegasku sambil berdiri di hadapan cermin, meliohat pantulan diriku yang tengah memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaos berwarna putih bergambar snoopy yang aku rangkap dengan kemeja polos berwana biru langit. Tidak lupa, topi keberuntunganku.

"Dukung aku hari ini, Donghae-ya..." Ucapku sambil memakai topi di kepalaku. Aku menatap diriku di cermin.

"Heum,, hyung-mu ini tampan sekali Donghae-ya... Kau menyesal tidak melihatku..." Gumamku sambil tersenyum narsis.

"Baiklah! Saatnya berangkat!" Ucapku sambil menyambar tas gendongku.

Ya, Leeteuk imnida. 22 tahun. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Orang tuaku sedang mengembangkan bisnisnya di California, jadi mereka juga menetap disana. Sementara aku disini untuk kuliah.

Apa? Donghae? Kalian menanyakan Donghae? Dia aedikku. Adikku yang paling aku sayangi. Donghae kecilku yang sudah tidak disini lagi. Ya, begitulah caraku jika sedang merindukannya. Bergumam sendiri. Tidak hanya saat rindu siy, aku selalu begitu setip waktu. Aku yakin dia mendengarku. Memintanya untuk medukungku adalah ritualku setiap pagi. Aku ingin dia terus menyemangatiku dari atas sana.

Aku melankahkan kakiku di halaman kampusku. Ya, Inha University. Ku berjalan dengan santai.

"Annyeong..." Sapaku pada setiap orang yang kutemui. Itu sudah kebiasaanku. Itu sangat menyenangkan lhoooo...

"Woooiiii, Teukie-ah..."

Hah? Siapa yang memanggilku? Aku menengok ke belakang. Ooooo... Dia Jongwoon, temanku, atau lebih tepatnya sahabatku.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..."

"Annyeong,, Woonnie... Kau kenapa? Dikejar anjing penjaga kampus?" Tanyaku sambil cekikikan. Lucu sekali saat melihat wajahnya.

"Bukan... Ini,, ada,, berita penting... " Jawabnya masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Mwoya? Apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau lari-lari seperti itu?"

Dia menyesuaikan nafasnya dan tak lama kemudian dia merangkul pundakku. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku diterima!" Ucapnya girang.

"Diterima apa?" Aku berusaha melepas rangkulannya. Karena aku merasa risih jika sahabatku yang mendapat predikat 'aneh' ini menggelayut atau nempel terus di badanku.

"Wookie... Dia menerima cintaku tadi malam" Teriaknya histeris.

"Owh... Syukurlah kalau begitu. " Ku sudah bosan mendengar ocehannya tentang gadis yg disukainya itu. Tapi dengan diterimanya Jongwoom sebagai namjachingu-nya mungkin akan mengurangi ocehannya padaku.

"Hei, apakah hanya itu tanggapanmu? Datar sekali..." Desahnya kesal.

"Lalu aku harus bagaiman? Berteriak keliling kampus dan memberitahu semua orang bahwa sahabatku telah mempunyai yeojyachingu, begitu?"

"Haish,, setidaknya lebih dramatis lagi..." Dia tampak semakin kesal.

"Aku bukan dirimu yg selalu dramatis setiap saat, jongwoon..." Aku mengacak rambutnya.

"Yayaya... Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu loohh.. Aku kan sudah bilang, bila aku jadian dengan seorang yeojya, kau adalah oang pertama yang kuberi tahu..." serunya.

Wah, wah... Ternyata aku memang yang terbaikbaginya. Maklum sih, sudah hampir 8 tahun aku bersamanya.

"Ya,, aku tahu... Sekarang dimana yeojyachingu-mu?" Aku mengelilingkan pandanganku mencari sosokyeojya yang kini menjadi yeojyachingu sahabatku.

"Ahhh,, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang..." Ucapnya sambil menatap ke pintu gerbang. "Itu dia..."

Aku menata gadis yang ditunjuk Jongwoon. Hmm,, terlalu cantik untuk gadi seukuran Jongwoon.

"Annyeong chagiya..." Sapa Jongwoon mali-malu. Aih,, bukan seperti itu cara menyapa seorang yeojya. Babo!

"Annyeong oppa..." Yeojya itu tersenyum. My God! Suaranya bagai malaikat. Suara daru surga. Ya, setidknya suara yang mencocokan mereka.

"Ah, chagi... Kenalkan, dia Leeteuk,, sahabatku.." Jongwoon mengenalkanku padanya.

"Leeteuk imnida..."

"Ryeowook imnida..."

Aku membungkukan badanku, dia pun sama.

"Ryeowook-sshi,, jangan heran jika nanti dia bersikap aneh dan banyak tingkah. Kau tau kan predikat apa yang dia dapat? Dia itu.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Jongwoon sudah menimpuk kepalaku dengan buku ensiklopedia –yang sangat tebal- yang ia bawa.

"Auuuu.. Adududududuhhh.." Ringisku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Teukie-ah,, jangan membuka kartuku di depan yeojyachingu-ku dong..." Serunya kesal.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. Sungguh lucu. Jongwoon menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo,, chagi... Kita pergi,, dia sudah mulai kumat..." Ucapnya sambil menarik Ryeowook.

"Haishh... Jongwoon, kembali kau..." Aku bersiap-siap akan melempar sepatuku. Tapi aku berfikir "Biarlah mereka berduaan, mereka kan pasangan baru... Hihi..."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju aula kampus ini. Huh,, ini hal yangb paling menyebalkan selama aku kuliah di kampus ini. Naik tangga. Untuk menuju ke aula, aku harus menaiki 79 anak tangga. Masih untung kalau Cuma sekali, nah aku harus naik-turun 7 kali dalam sehari. Menyebalkan...

Saat aku menaiki anak tangga itu, aku berpapasan dengan seorang namja. Dia sedang tertawa bersama kedua temannya. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi senyumannya itu membuatku teringat pada seseorang. Kutatap dia yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Gerak-geriknya,, sangat mirip... Mungkinkah dia menepati janjinya...?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur. "Huh,, siapa namja itu?" Fikiranku terus tertuju pada namja yang berpapasan denganku tadi siang. Senyumnya,, gerak-geriknya. Siapa dia?

"Donghae-ya, apa ini adalah maksud ucapanmu itu? Tapi hyung tetap tidak mengerti!" Gumamku.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh..." Kututp mukaku dengan bantal.

"Hyung,, bogoshippoyo..."

"Nado,, donghae-ya..." Aku tersenyum.

"Hyung,, jaga dia. Karena dia adalah aku."

GELAP!

Hyaaaaa,, mimpi lagi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Teukie-ah,, miamhae.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari data di perpustakaan. Aku ada janji dengan wookie, hhehe" Ucap Jongwoon saat kami sedang duduk di tangga menyebalkan menuju aula.

"Ah, ne.. Gwaechanayo... Lalu, kapan kau janjian dengannya?"

"Harusnya sekarang..." Desahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Babo. Pergi sana!" Aku berdiri dan mendorongnya pergi.

"Ya! Gomawo, Teukie-ah..." Teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Akupun balas melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum. Dan aku mulai duduk lagi di tangga itu. Aku kembali memikirkan namja itu. Siapa dia?

" Haisshh... Mereka menyebalkan. Aku kan masih ingin main... Huh..."

Hah? Siapa yang sedang berkomat-kamit tepat di telingaku?

"Hei, kau.. Sedang apa kau disitu? Mengganggu saja..." Kuputar tubuhku ke belakang, mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang berkomat-kamit ria itu. "Kau..."  
"Ah, waeyo hyung?" Tanyanya polos. Sangat polos. Membuatku teringat padanya lagi.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Hyung lagi bete ya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tampang sok tau. "Main yuk, hyung?"

"Mwo? Main?"

"Iya, main... Itu bisa menhilangkan ke-bete-an hyung lohhh... Aku jamin deh." Dia tersenyum penuh arti. Dan tatapannya membuatku tidak bisa menolak. Aneh.

"Mmmm,, baiklah... Main apa?"

"Starcraft! Kau mau?"

DEG! Strarcraft? Kenapa dia sangat mirip sekali dengannya. Siapa sebenarnya namja ini? Kucoba untuk bersikap normal.

"Ahh, aku tidak bawa PSP Kyu-ah..." Keluhku.

"Aku bawa dua, Hyung..." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia mengacungkan kedua PSPnya.

"Baiklah, berikan padaku."

Kyuhyun memberikan satu PSPnya padaku. Kami bermain dengan sanagt gembira. Ternyata ini memang manjur untuk ke-bete-an ku yang di tinggal oleh Jongwoon.

Sudah lama aku tidak main ini. Terakhir kuingat, aku bermai starcraft dengannya tiga tahun lalu. Entah kenapa tidak ada kecanggungan di antara kami walaupun kami baru saling mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hyung, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya masih memainkan game-nya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan bertanya..." Ucapku sambil terus mengotak-atik PSPnya itu. "Aku Leeteuk..."

"Yeahhhh... Special hyung...Hehe" Dia cengengesan, aku tersenyum.

Hampir setiap hari aku seperti ini aku dangan Kyuhyun. Dia semakin mirip dengannya. Apakah dia benar-benar Donghae? Terlalu kebetulan jika semua yang dimiliki kyuhyun sama dengan semua yang dimiliki donghae.

"Kyu-ah, hari ini kau ada waktu?" Tanyaku sewaktu kami bertemu di pinggir lapangan.

"Ya. Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat..."

"Ke suatu tempat?" Tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar polos dan lugu.

"Ne, kita bermain..." Kulihat wajahnya . Dia benar-benar senang ketika aku mengajaknya bermain. Sama seperti Donghae.

"Ah, ne.. ne... Aku mau.. Ayo berangkat sekarang hyung... Ayo,, ayooo..."

Ugh, dia sungguh kekanak-kanakkan. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Genggaman ini genggaman Donghae. Apakah ini... Aish,, dia Kyuhyun,, bukan Donghae.. Sudahlah...

"Nah,, disini..." Gumamku setelah kami sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang terhampar sedemikian luasnya. Angin mulai menyerbu tubuhku. Kupejamkan mataku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak seperti ini. Terakhir kuingat, aku menggendong Donghae saat perjalanan pulang.

"Waaaaaahhhhh... Ini indah, hyung..." Kyuhyun mulai merentangkan tangannya dan mengirup udara disini.

Aku duduk di hamparan rumput ini. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan mulai menatap langit.

"Donghae-ya,, hari ini cerah bukan?" Gumamku.

"Hyuuunng,, sini.. sini..." Teriak kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dia sedang bermain engan tiga ekor kucing.

"Ah... Tidak mau... Kau bermain saja sepuamu. Aku akan menunggumu disini..." Aku balas berteriak padanya.

"Ne,, baiklah..." Serunya sambil terus bermain-main dengan kucing-kucing itu.

Kulihat kyuhyun sedang asyik berkejar-kejaran dengan kucing-kucing itu. Semakin lama aku bersamanya, semakin aku merasa bahw dia itu donghae.

"Donghae-ya,, apa maksud ini semua" Gumamku sambil terus memandangi kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa. "Kau tau donghae-ya,, kau begitu mirip dengannya. Kalian seperti anak kembar..."

Hari sudah semakin sore. Tapi kyuhyun masih asyik dengan kucing-kucing itu. Kuhampiri kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, kau sudah puas?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Mmm... Memangnya kenapa? Hyung sudah mau pulang?"

"Anniyo... Hanya saja jika kau sudah puas disini, kita piulang saja sekarang. Lagian ini sudah hampir malam, kita juga kan belum makan..."

"Tapi, hyung... Aku... Tidak mau pulang..."

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anniyo hyung... Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang..." serunya.

"Mmm,, baiklah.. Aku antar kau pulang ya..." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Aku berdiri. Baru saja aku berjalan satu langkah, kyuhyun menggenggem tanganku dan menghentikanku. Aku menolah padanya yang masih duduk.

"Waeyo, kyu-ah?"

Dia nyengir. "Hyung,, gendong aku... hhehe"

"Mwo? Gendong? Ah, andwae..."

"Ayolah, hyung... Aku cape'..." Rengaknya.

"Ah, ne... ne... Cepat naik..." Aku berjongkok. Kyuhyun naik ke punggungku dan aku mulai berjalan.

Suasana benar-benat seperti saat itu. Matahari terbenam menemani perjalanan kami.

"Hyung, punggungmu hangat sekali..." Gumam kyuhyun tepat di telingaku.

Aku tersentak. Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak.

"Hyung, waeyo? Aku berat ya?" Tanyanya.

"Anni..." Aku melanjutkan langkahku. Apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada kyuhyun. Bercerita bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan donghae.

"Kyu-ah, lihat. Indah bukan..?" Aku menunjuk pada matahari yang bena0benar akan tenggelam itu..

"Yaa.. Sangat indah..." Kudengar ia tertawa kecil.

"Kyu..." Panggilku.

"Nde?"

"Kau tau... Kau sngat mirip dengan seseorang" Aku mulai bercerita tentang donghae.

"Ne, aku tau ko..." Jawabnya santai.

"Mwo?"

"Ya, aku tau.. Dongsaeng hyung kan?" Nafasnya benar-benar masih terdengar santai ditelingaku. "Lee Donghae..." Lanjutnya.

DEG!

Kuhentikan langkahku. "Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Nde, hyung?"

"Kau... Apa yang kau katakan, hah?"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan denga situasi ini. Aku tidak mengerti.

Kuturunkan kyuhyun daripunggungku. "Hyung,, wae gudhae?" Tanyanya.

"Dengarkan aku cho kyuhyun. Darimana kau tau tentangnya?" Bentakku.

"Siapa? Dongsaeng hyung?"

"Iya, donghae... Darimana kau tau tentang dongsaengku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku disini atas perintahnya? Bagaimana jika aku disini untuk menggantikannya? Bagaimana jika aku adalah donghae?"

-PLAAAAKKK-

Kutampar kyuhyun. Tampak kyuhyun memegangi pipinya. Ya ampun,, apa aku benar-benar telah menamparnya? Dia menangis.

"Kyu-ah..." Panggilku.

"Waeyo hyung? Bagaimana jika tadi itu semuanya benar?" Dia terisak.

"Arrgggggghhh,, hentikan!" Aku mulai frustasi. " Aku pulang, kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku masih ada urusan" Aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Maafkan aku kyuhyun.

"Aku melajukan mobilku ke tempat dimana donghae sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku berjongkok di depan nisannya.

"Annyeong,, donghae-ya... Apa kabar? Maaf hyung baru mengunjungimu,, hyung sibuk sekali... Kau sedang apa disana? Oia,, apa yang kau rencanakan, hah?" Ucapku di depan tempat tidur donghae sekarang. Angin bertiup kecil. Kututp mataku. Mencoba merasakan keberadaan donghae.

"Hyung, bogoshippo..." Kurasakan donghae menepuk pundakku. Kubuka mataku. Walaupun aku tau ini hanya ilusi, tapi aku yakin donghae memang disini saat ini.

"Ya, donghae-ya. Hyung juga merindukanmu" Aku tersenyum padanya. Tapi kenapa dia murung? Dimana senyumannya? "Waeyo? Ada masalah?"

Donghae menatapku. "Kenapa hyung kasar padanya...?"

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun... Hyung, aku mohon. Jangan bersikap seperiti itu. Dia adalah aku. Jika hyung menyakitinya maka hyung juga menyakitiku."

"Tapi, donghae-ya..."

"Hyung, aku lelah jika seperti ini terus... Menyentuh dan memelukmu akan membuatku sangat nyaman..."

"Tapi hyung benar-benar tidak mengerti donghae-ya..."

"Tiga tahun yang lalu..." Ucapnya singkat.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ah, hyung. Aku lelah.. Aku mau istirahat... Hyung jangan menemuiku disini lagi. Jika hyung merindukanku, temui saja dia. Karena aku hidup dalam dirinya. Bye, hyung..." Kurasakan donghae memelukku sebentar dan menghilang seiring dengan angin yang bertiup kecil.

"Tiga tahu lalu?"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali. Semuanya.

-FLASHBACK, 3 years ago-

"Donghae-ya,, gwaechanayo?" Tanyaku saat kurasakan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Sangat terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Ia masih dalam gendonganku.

"Donghae-ya? Donghae-ya?" Panggilku mencoba memastikan keadaannya.

"Hyung..." Suaranya sangat kecil. Nafasnya juga benar-benar tidak teratur.

"Ne..." Seruku.

"Aku mau tidur disini boleh ya? Jika udah sampai di rumah, bangunkan aku..."

"Hn? Baiklah... Tapi apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia sudah benar-benar tertidur?

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Donghae-ya,, bangun... Kita sudah sampai..." Panggilku lembut saat donghae sudah kubaringkan di tempat tidurnya. Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Hyung, gomawo..."

"Ne, dongsaeng..."

"Hyung,, aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin istirahat ke tempat yang jauh. Jika hyung merindukanku, hyung datang saja ke tempat tinggalku yang baru nanti. Dan juga nanti... REINKARNASI..." Senyumnya hilang seketika. Dia benar-benar tidur sekarang.

Sejak saat itu, aku benar-bnenar tidak melihatnya lagi. Dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

Aku bodoh. Membiarkan seseorang yang aku sayangi pergi untuk selamanya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku tau dia sakit. Dan aku masih saja mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi dirinya yang juga memperpendek wajtunya.

Ini menjadi kesalahan terbesarku.

Tapi satu kata terakhir,, REINKARNASI...

-FLASHBACK, end-

Aku melajukan mobilku ke rumah. Aku lelah.

"Donghae... Reinkarnasi... Kyuhyun..."

Tiga kata itu kuucapkjan sepanjang perjalanan. "Apakah mungkin... Kyuhyun adalah reinkarnasi donghae?" Gumamku tiba-tiba.

"Arrrggghhhh..." Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah. Aku ingin pulang.

Malam itu langit menangis. Air matanya turun dengan sangat deras.

Setibanya di rumah, aku menatap dari belakang tubuh seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dan aku tau siapa namja itu.

"Kyu-ah..." Panggilku. Dia menoleh. Aku menghampirinya. "sedang apa disini..?" Tanyaku lembut.

Belum sempat dia menjawab , tubuhnya sudah oleng. Aku menahan tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Aku mengantarnya ke kamar domghae dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku begini.

"Keringkan badanmu, dan ganti bajumu. Lalu istirahatlah... Itu baju dongsaengku, semoga cukup di badanmu..." Seruku sambil menyerahkan handuk dan baju padanya. Di bergegas menggnanti bajunya.

Aku duduk menunggunya di kasur yang ada disitu. Kasur yang menjadi temoat tidur donghae dulu. Kutatap foto donghae yang tepampang disitu.

"Sekarang hyung mengerti, donghae-ya... Hyung akan melakukan sesuatu untuk ini..." Aku tersenyum menatap foto itu.

"Kyu-ah,, kau sudah selesai? Wuahh,, bajunya cukup ya.. Syukurlah... Kau jadi semakin mirip dengannya.. hhehe.." Seruku saat kyuhyun telah selesai mengganti bajunya. "Kematilah.."

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku.

"Hyung..." Dia menunduk.

"Mmm?"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermak-"

Kupotong kata-katanya dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku tepat di bibirnya.

"Sssttt... Hyung tau ko..." Aku tersenyum. "Maafkan hyung tadi menamparmu. Apakah itu sakit?" Tanganku sekarang membelai pipinya yang masih merah karena tamparan tadi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan setetes air mata jeluar dari mata kanannya.

"Tapi hyung.. Tentang tadi, aku-"

"Hyung tau.." Lagi-lagi kupotong kata-katanya. "Kau tidak berbohong tentang itu kan? Hyung percaya ko..."

"Hyung,, kau..."

Aku menganguk tersenyum, "Hyung percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan. Kau itu dongsaengku, jadi kau tidak mungkin membohongi hyungmu kan?"

Dia menatapku. "Hyung..."

"Donghae juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan yang kau ucapkan..."

"Hyung..."

"Donghae mengirimmu untukku... Aku harus menjagamu mulai sekarang. Kau adalah dongsaengku, arasseo?"

Kyuhyun menangis sekarang. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Bukan karena kau mirip dengan donghae. Bukan karena kau reinkarnasi dari donghae. Tapi karena kau adalah KYUHYUN... Dongsaengku sekarang..." Ucapku saat memeluknya.

"Gomawo hyung..."

Aku mengangguk. "Sekarang istirahatlah..." Kyuhyun berbaring. Aku menyelimutinya.

"Hyung..." Gumamnya. "Saranghae.."

Aku tersenyum. Kata-kata yang selalu donghae ucapkan padaku sebelum tidur, kini kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi. "Nado, kyu-ah.."

Aku mengusap kepalanya. "Selamat tidur, dongsaeng..."

Mata kyuhyuh mulai menutup. Kutatap dia sejenak. Terlihat bayangan donghae dalam tubuh kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau memang hidup dalam tubuh kyuhyun. Kau senang donghae-ya..?" Kulihat bayangan itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur semuanya..."

Aku mematikan lampu dan keluar...

"Gomawo, Donghae-ya... Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah..."

...FIN...

Anyeong... Park Yeo Jung back...

Setelah ff kemarin yang amat sangat berantakan, sekarang saia kembali dengan ff yang masih berantakan...

Untuk memperbaiki ff saia selanjutnya,, mohon di review...

Gomapta...^.^


End file.
